Regional Bell Operating Companies (RBOCs) rely on one or more switching platforms (e.g., central office switches) to provide their telecommunications network users with their existing and future communications needs. An RBOC may have several switches deployed in a given geographical region while the total number of switches across their network may total in the hundreds. For example, BellSouth Corporation currently deploys four separate switches in the state of Kentucky alone. The number of switches deployed in each state varies according to the particular communications needs of the state.
At one time switches were single-function machines designed to connect voice circuits. Today, however, switches are very sophisticated and must meet the evolutionary demands of communications services such as data, images, and personal communications. In addition, instead of being located just at the central office, the switches are now deployed across many telephone network nodes that are closer to the communications user and able to meet the user's customized needs. To meet these current and evolutionary communications needs there are several suppliers of switches such as Lucent Technologies, Nortel, and Siemens. Also, each switch supplier makes several different types of switches depending on the ultimate application and functionality required by the telecommunications network operator. For example, Lucent Technologies makes the 5ESS switch; Nortel makes the DMS SuperNode System (e.g., DMS-100/200, DMS-100/500); and Siemens makes the EWSD Digital Switching System.
Each switch includes a customized set of features designed to meet a region's existing telecommunications requirements. The features and functionality included in a particular switch are commonly in the form of software loaded in the switch. The current software version level of the switch is commonly referred to in the telecommunications industry as the “switch generic level.” As switch requirements increase to meet the telecommunications needs of the user the switch suppliers provide software upgrades for each switch. Because loading new software versions in a switch is time consuming and expensive, new software is loaded only if there is adequate demand for the new features. For example, the software version level of a switch may be upgraded to offer caller ID service in a region. The software version level of the switch also may be upgraded if the government requires the telecommunications network operator to provide users with particular features that meet government mandates such as offering number pooling and 911 services. Whenever the software version of the switch is upgraded the switch generic level is increased and a database associated with the software version level of the switch is updated with new tables and fields to be populated.
The updated switch database tables and fields generally will not match the tables and fields located in the telephone switch engineering Mechanized Translation System (MTS), which is used to input and document switch translations across the network. The MTS is a specific software application supplied by Lucent Technologies, Inc., which downloads new software to telephone switches. Generally, the MTS is a database system that mirrors a substantial portion of the software in a switch. For example, the MTS mirrors the routing and billing software of the switch, which contains tables and route indexes. Therefore, if the switch generic level is upgraded, the MTS database associated with the switch must be upgraded to match the switch generic level so that the database tables and fields match. Accordingly, for the telephone network to operate properly the switch database tables and fields must match those of the MTS database. The Complex Translation Group (CTG), which is part of the Network Infrastructure Support Center (NISC) is the group primarily responsible for implementing the changes to the MTS databases when the switch generic level is updated. The CTG is responsible for adding complex translations to the switch such as completing switch translations for Centrex, area code overlays, area code splits, and new NXXs. Each CTG has a system administrator that receives orders by way of fax, phone, and e-mail. The switch translation orders are processed by the MTS. Therefore, a failure occurs when there is a mismatch between the MTS database and the switch database.
The MTS system administrator is supposed to be notified when the switch generic level is updated so that the corresponding changes can be made to the MTS database. However, there is no automatic system or method in place for automatically notifying the system administrator of the need to update the MTS database. A problem that arises when the system administrator is not notified to update the MTS database is that the CTG technicians cannot complete the switch translation procedures because of the mismatches between the two databases.